


Tomorrow

by aussiemel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Partner Betrayal, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the 20 Minute challenge.  Hermione thinks on her marriage whilst in the arms of her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta Reader, Adelia Dark, who did a wonderful job. Also, this is short because it was in response to a 20 minute challenge over at WIKTT. Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and the associated characters. I am making no money off this fic, and I am only doing it for fun.
> 
>  **20 minute challenge!**
> 
>  **This challenge was originally created by my friend and I, who needed some inspiration...**
> 
>  **Okay, set your watches to 20 minutes precisely and then write! No more time than 20 minutes! You write whatever comes to your mind about Hermione and Severus. You can write as much as you lik (sic) (of course within time) and the rating may be whatever you feel like.**
> 
>  **Important!  
>  \- There must be an ending! So keep a close eyes on your watch to make sure you manage an ending. However, if you don’t succeed you may write an idea to the ending in your Author’s Notes!  
> \- The story must be Hermione and Seveurs, (sic) naturally.**

Hermione sighed as Severus moved between her legs. She could feel every inch of him as he entered her. It had never been like this before. With Ron, it had always been perfunctory at best. Sex had been a chore that she was required to do as his wife.

She’d never meant for this to happen, but she’d been so lonely lately. Ron barely said two words to her that wasn’t in an argument. She’d just had enough of being in a loveless marriage. She couldn’t even remember why she’d agreed to marry him.

So when she’d run into Severus in the Leaky Cauldron, she asked him if he’d like a drink. At least, for once, she’d have some intelligent conversation about something that didn’t revolve around Quidditch or the latest racing broom. She’d never expected to end up in his bed that night. Or the nights that followed.

Now she couldn’t even recall the reason she’d agreed to marry Ron. He’d been her best friend in school, but there was nothing more there. There was no spark. No passion. She knew Ron had loved her at one point, but the spark had died not long after their marriage. They’d lost Harry in the final battle and when Ron proposed, she saw it as a way to hold onto her other friend, to never let him go. All she’d done was doomed them both to a loveless marriage.

With Severus though, all she felt was his passion. He made her feel things that she’d thought to be impossible, things wives said to make their husbands feel good. She had no idea that they were actually true. He could do anything with his tongue; he could take her to heights she’d not believed possible. He was also a considerate lover, always putting her needs before his own, which was something Ron never did. Once Ron had satisfied himself, he’d roll over and go to sleep. Hermione had always left those encounters wanting more.

Hermione locked her legs around Severus’s back, urging him into her body further. “Oh, God... Severus. Faster,” she begged him, her breathing ragged from the arousal coursing through her body. She’d never been this turned on in her life.

Severus’s thrusts increased in pace as he kissed down the length on her neck, finally coming to a stop at her breasts. Smirking up at her, he took one rosy bud into his mouth, licking and sucking at it until she was begging him for more. He then repeated the action on the other breast.

His hands were everywhere pleasuring her; she could tell he cared about her in the way they made love. He’d always start slowly increasing the pace when she neared her first orgasm. There was always more with him.

She could feel the pressure building up within her body as he reached between them to massage her clit. As soon as he touched her there, she felt herself shatter, her orgasm building within her. Her muscles clamped down hard on his length, causing him to groan and increase his pace. After a couple more thrusts into her body, he came, his orgasm spilling his seed within her.

Somehow over the twelve months that had been their affair, she’d fallen in love with Severus. She never should have stayed with her husband once she’d recognized her feelings, but something had held her back each time. She knew Severus wanted her to leave him and come and live with him. He’d even rented a small cottage just outside Hogsmeade for them to live in. That’s where they met each time.

This time, though, she’d leave Ron. Hermione was fed up with all the lies. It was time she faced the truth of her deception and lived her life.

Tomorrow, she’d leave Ron and move in with Severus. Tomorrow, she’d start living the life she should have lived. Tomorrow.

~Finis~


	2. Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response to the 20 Minute challenge. Hermione thinks on her marriage whilst in the arms of her lover.

Severus looked around the modest accommodations of his Hogsmeade cottage. They suited him perfectly and were free of clutter. He had also brought many of the books from his personal library here.

He’d purchased the small house for use by Hermione and him for there rendezvous. He didn’t even know how he’d come to be caught up in the completely sordid affair to begin with. It wasn’t in his nature to let someone use him like that; in fact usually it was the other way around. Perhaps I’ve grown soft since Voldemorts defeat Severus scoffed at that though if there was one thing people never mistake him for that was soft. Cruel, short tempered and ugly yes but never soft.

Hermione was different to him somehow, she had brought a light into his world that he’d never imagined possible. Ever since the whole affair had started Severus had treated their trysts as nothing more than an itch to scratch; something that would allow him to forget about what had happened during the war. Severus though had somehow in their twelve month relationship grown to care for the woman. Hermione had done the impossible and melted the ice that encased his heart for so long.

Many thought him to be a cold hearted bastard, and for the most part they were right. Hermione somehow had gotten under his skin and over the course of their relationship he’d fallen in love with her.

Once he’d recognized his feelings he’d tried to break things off with her but in the end he always came back to her. She was addictive, and it was something he couldn’t give up no matter how hard he tried.

Severus had resigned himself to being in a relationship with someone who only wanted him for the physical pleasure he could give to her.

Hermione though had surprised him. About six months after they’d began seeing each other she confessed she was in love with him. To say he’d been shocked was an understatement.

After that though he made sure he made his feelings known, each time they met he’d try to convince her to leave her husband. That it really wasn’t fair on any of them.

It had taken him a further six months for him to even begin to get through to her. She could be as stubborn as an ox when she wanted to be. Though that was one of the reasons he’d fallen in love with her in the first place.

He’d brought the little cottage in Hogsmeade a couple of months after they’d began seeing each other, he’d grown sick of meeting her in seedy motels. Severus didn’t like how that made their relationship look. Severus had always thought it made them look cheap somehow, like the relationship didn’t even matter to them.

No-one had figured out they were lovers, though Severus wouldn’t be surprised if Albus suspected something. The old coot was always poking around where he wasn’t wanted.

Severus also took glee in the fact that he’d get one up on Ronald Weasley. He’d never liked the boy. He liked him even less now, though the prat probably had no idea his wife was screwing around with their ex-potions teacher. He could just imagining the look on the idiots face if, no when he found out. Severus was determined he would force the issue with Hermione if he had to. He wouldn’t be someone’s dirty secret forever.

Then just last night the thing he’d been waiting for happened. He asked her to leave him and she didn’t argue with him like she usually did. In fact she smiled at him saying only one word “Tomorrow.” Maybe there was hope for them after all. Tomorrow they would start their new life together. Tomorrow.

~Finis~


End file.
